j_fashionfandomcom-20200213-history
Yami Kawaii
''WARNING: This page discusses issues of mental health, which, although not graphic, may be triggering for some readers. Please read with caution.'' Yami kawaii is a creepy cute fashion that is meant to represent both the kawaii fashion styles of Harajuku while giving it a unique twist by adding elements of sickness. It has been described as an anti-kawaii movement by some. Name The word “yami” (病み) is the character for “sick” or “ill” and often alludes to physical maladies like pain. The fashion style known as menhera can be considered a sub-style in yami kawaii, though menhera has an activism focus and as a result follows stricter rules. It can be more toned down compared to general yamikawaii coordinates. Menhera is a slang term for mental health issues in Japanese. Generally, the term is used to refer to those who are facing mental health issues. The term was coined on 2chan's mental health board and was used in a positive manner. It has since been misused by the masses, and now has a negative connotation. Some have argued that "Menhera kei" refers to a negative stereotype and should not be used to refer to menhera fashion. The Purpose Mental health in Japan is still considered a taboo subject by many. It is seen as a weakness to discuss or receive medical help for a mental illness. Yami kawaii was created to bring such issues to light, and tries to remove the stigma surrounding them. It is also seen as a way for its wearers to express their own struggles with mental health issues. Style Basics Yami kawaii has similarities to both yume kawaii and the creepy kawaii trends that were popular around the mid-2010s. However, it has its own aspects that make it stand out as a distinct style. Color Scheme The color scheme of yami kawaii is similar to sweet lolita and yume kawaii, with pastels, especially pastel pink, dominating the style. Darker colors, like black or dark blue, can be used occasionally, but are much less prominent. Clothing Yami kawaii clothing does not have strict rules. To qualify, it only needs to be "kawaii" or cute, and have yami aspects. For the kawaii side, anime-style illustrations, school-girl outfits, and frills are popular. The aspects that set a yami kawaii coordinate apart from a regular kawaii outfit are its focus on the taboo parts of illness and depression. For instance, a pastel pink shirt with bubble lettering will have a "yami" message, like “I want to die” or “Kill you." Images such as guns, pills referencing medication addictions, and other disturbing themes are common and have to be present in some form to make the outfit no longer simply kawaii, but yami kawaii. Accessories Yami kawaii accessories will often continue the offputting theme, with things such as bandages, skulls, pink blood, and gasmasks being popular. Sometimes these accessories may be a little darker, pointing more directly towards more dangerous aspects of struggling with mental illnesses. For instance, wearing a rope around the neck like a choker, or a syringe with dripping blood necklace, or gauze wrapped around a wrist. Makeup The makeup styles within yami kawaii tend to mimic other kawaii fashions, with pastel pinks and purples, a lot of glitters, and the big eye look being common. However, makeup will also be used to create a more "yami" aspect, such as using eye shadow to simulate dark under-eye circles, or applying fake blood to the neck, hands, wrists, or face. Menhera-Chan Yami kawaii is considered to have a mascot, known as Menhera-chan. The mascot was created by the young designer Ezaki Bisuko, as an expression of his mental anguish, fear, and stress. However, what started as a personal illustration quickly became embraced by a larger community as the representative mascot for those suffering mental illnesses. Menhera-chan is a young and pretty girl wearing a stereotypically "kawaii" pink sailor suit and pink twintails. She has a bunny friend named Usatan, the ears of which are designed to resemble medicine capsules. She also has two close and fairly like-minded friends, Sabukaru-chan and Yumekawa-chan, and the three together are called the Wrist Cut Warriors. Illustrations of Menhera-chan can border graphic content, and she is depicted as often carrying a small snap-blade knife, as she is supposed to suffer from self-harm. Sometimes, illustrations will feature graphic symbols of self-harm, and occasionally feature Menhera-chan acting out such things. Lifestyle Generally, although yami kawaii is meant to bring attention to mental illnesses, it is all done in good fun. It is often seen as a silly or light-hearted way to bring attention to a serious topic. The style is also seen as a way to empower those who feel they have been silenced on the topic, even though the topic itself may be hard to deal with. However, some who wear the fashion, especially those who claim the term menhera, can tend to place their mental illness as their sole identity, moving yami kawaii from just a fashion style, to an identity. Although most who wear the style do suffer from mental illnesses, not all do. Some, especially those in the international community, simply enjoy the aesthetics of the style. Some have criticized yami kawaii for making mental illnesses "trendy" or something to be emulated, especially when it comes to popular figures who push the style. For instance, the band Zenbu Kimi no Sei da actively promotes the style, and their "yami kawaii" music discusses serious themes such as depression and suicide. However, others say it is simply a useful tool to share an important issue and usher in change. Brands & Shops There are no specific brands that represent yami kawaii, but Ezaki Bisuko's designs featuring Menhera-chan are extremely popular with those who wear the style. However, any kawaii brand can be acceptable, if "yami" or "menhera" aspects are added. Gallery b13fe8b493d5603c6544ccbabf482f4e-1.jpg news_header_zenbukiminoseida_art201507_1.jpg tumblr_ozm4knqRZM1s0s3nuo2_1280.jpg 7b1c90008715a635adec88a8c30110cb4fb55b54_hq.jpg a9da9913a4dcf7a307701306cc4369b1.jpg db66a1dd4f47f5fa00e3d9c8339ccec4.jpg https___hypebeast.com_image_2018_05_Guro-Lolita-Yami-Kawaii-Subcultures-10.jpg tumblr_nv57ywXhcu1qfvrzvo1_500.jpg External Links * Fashion Diaries - Yami Kawaii, the sick subculture of kawaii. かわいいのアンチテーゼが実は可愛すぎる。「病みかわいい」とメンヘラの関係 * blastingnews - Japan's new style "Yami Kawaii" is more than just fashion * Oho Feed - Yami-Kawaii: A New Street Style In Japan That Shines Light To The Darkness. * Refinery29 - The Dark Side of Harajuku You Haven't Seen * Business of Fashion - Can ‘Sick-Cute’ Fashion Break Japan’s Silence on Suicide? * Another Anime Review - Menhera-chan, A Public Face for Japan’s Mentally Ill * Hypebeast - Japanese Subculture's You've Never Heard of: Guro Lolita and Yami Kawaii * Zenbu Kimi no Sei da: ゆくえしれずつれづれ, ShitEndプラシーボ, うぇゆうぇゆうぉっ〜ヒネクレノタリ〜 Category:Active Style Category:2010s